Blowtop Jones
Blowtop Jones (real name possibly "Walter") was the older brother of Flattop Jones Sr., and he was the first of the notorious killer's relatives to encounter Dick Tracy. Blowtop was best known for his unprovoked fits of anger over seemingly insignificant things and his characteristic exclamations of "Woo!" and "Gosh!". Almost a year after Dick Tracy married Tess, a horrible explosion engulfed the Tracy house in flames, burning it down to the ground and singeing Tracy's hair off. After the fire, authorities discovered that Junior was missing. The Tracy's were scared that he had perished in the fire, but it turned out that Blowtop had kidnapped Junior. Blowtop had also been the one who arranged the explosion, by rigging an invention of Tracy's (an automatic dog door) to set off twenty sticks of dynamite that he had planted. Blowtop and his goons sealed Junior in a drum and attempted to drop him off a cliff. Junior was rescued and drew a picture of his captor which hit the papers. Blowtop's henchman and moll turned on him and shot him. Blowtop escaped, only to be accidentally discovered by Vitamin Flintheart, an acquaintance of Blowtop's late brother. Vitamin aided Blowtop, convinced that he was a wealthy man and not knowing that the money Blowtop had was from a Boston Express Robbery. Flintheart (who unwittingly was fencing the stolen cash for Blowtop) had traded one of Blowtop's shirts for a shrunken head, unaware that the shirt contained money. Blowtop fled in anger, but was followed by Vitamin, whom Blowtop had promised funding for a show. Blowtop shot Vitamin but was apprehended when he tripped over the same shrunken head while trying to escape. Vitamin was hospitalized and Tracy took Blowtop into custody. Some years later after Blowtop was paroled, he fell under suspicion of the kidnapping of Policewoman Lizz and sending Dick Tracy a scissor and paste letter threatening the life of Diet Smith, which was signed "an old friend". Sam Catchem and the Major Crime Squad found out that Blowtop had come into a large sum of money but had no idea where, since the money from the Boston Express robbery had all been recovered. When questioned as to where he got the money from, he said that he had inherited the money from his niece Angeltop. After some investigating, it was discovered that Blowtop was telling a half-lie, and that his money actually came from a trust fund set up for him years earlier. It turned out that his apartment was paid for by (the very much alive) Angeltop, as payment for keeping up the pretense that she was dead. Blowtop learned that Angeltop had killed her plastic surgeon Dr. Will Carver. Refusing to be put back in jail, Blowtop gave up his niece to detectives Sam Catchem and Johnny Adonis, in exchange for Catchem's promise to help make sure that he didn't lose his parole. In 1985, Blowtop repaid his niece by providing her (and her associates Quiver Trembly and Prunella LaBoche) with the 1 million dollars cash that they needed to acquire plutonium from Egan Oipse. In a more recent flashback storyline, Blowtop was shown engaging in a bank robbe ry with his brother Flattop and several others. When the police arrive, Blowtop and Flattop make their getaway. Flattop criticized his brother for abandoning their comrades, and questioned why Blowtop doesn't resemble the rest of the family. OTHER MEDIA 1950s Live Action TV Series Blowtop did not appear in the 1950s "Dick Tracy" live action TV series starring Ralph Byrd, butreference to him was made. In the episode "Shaky's Secret Treasure" (Season2, Episode 14) it was revealed that Shaky had been a member of Blowtop's gang. Shaky had gone to prison, and at some point before his release Blowtop had died. The gang's hideout (where Shaky went to find a clue to the whereabouts of some hidden loot) was now occupied by a woman named Lois, who was later revealed to be Blowtop's sister. There was seemingly no connection between the deceased Blowtop and Flattop, who also appeared in the TV series. Notes: *In 1985, during the Xylon storyline, Blowtop was questioned by Officer Rodriquez. Blowtop provided identification that gave his first name as "Walter", though it's possible that the I.D. was forged and this was an alias that Blowtop was using. *There has been some speculation as to why Blowtop does not resemble the rest of the Jones family, lacking as he does the trademark flat head. Some fans have conjectured that he is not the son of Poptop, and is therefore only a half-sibling to Flattop, Sharptop, & Auntie Flattop. This is only conjecture, but prompted by the brief exchange between Flattop and Blowtop about their mother during the 2011 flashback storyline. Known Relatives: *Poptop Jones-Father *Flattop Jones Sr.- younger Brother (Deceased) *Stiletta Jones- Sister-in-law via Flattop *Sharptop Jones- younger Brother *Auntie Flattop- younger sister *Flattop Jones Jr.- Nephew (Deceased) *Angeltop Jones- Niece (Deceased) *Hi Top Jones- Great-Nephew *Frizzletop- Cousin Category:Revenge-Seeking Relatives